


Remote Control

by TokyoDemigod



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Crossover, Jason is smooth af, Jason is that desperate lol, Len Kagamine is Jason, Lol idk what to do with my life anymore, M/M, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Past Relationship(s), Percy faints lol, Piper is a sneaky litlle shit, Rin Kagamine is Percy, remote controller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoDemigod/pseuds/TokyoDemigod
Summary: What happens if you give two boys wanting each others attention a remote control?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This fanfic is based on 'Remote Control' by the Kagamine twins. You might want to listen to the song while reading the fanfiction. This is my very first fanfic so there's going to be a lot of mistakes for sure. Especially grammar ones XD. Tbh,i wrote this a while ago when Playstation 4 was the craze so... I thank you if you review and kudos please! Now let's step into the world of crossovers. shall we?

He looked down at the controller in his hands. It had been a while since he held one, ever since he left his so called 'normal,mortal' life. The controller looked like the controller for that latest game console the mortals had been crazy about. If he wasn't wrong...PlayStation 4?

"So this controller somehow controls Jason's movements apparently," Piper had said when she handed it to him. He had went to the Aphrodite cabin about an hour or so ago to get some 'advise' from Piper on how to get Jason's attentions etc. etc. Initially he went over to Annabeth but she couldn't stop laughing and teasing him about his unrequited feelings for the particular son of Jupiter. So the next choice he had was Piper, since she was Jason's ex and would probably know everything about the sky prince. Before leaving the cabin, she gave Percy the said controller. He was about to say something but decided against it. 

"Leo gave it to me two days before the breakup without naming any reason," she shrugged. 

"I thought it would work on Annabeth but it didn't. I guess it only works on Jason. But I've never tried it on him before though," she said before wishing him good luck then 'shoo'ed him out of her cabin. Thinking back on it, he somehow regretted going to Piper because she didn't even give him any solid advise and just gave him a gods-know-what controller. Not that he doubted Leo's skills but could it really work? He saw the son of Jupiter walking towards him. It was perhaps time to use the controller, He mentally smirked as he quickly put it away,though he didn't believe that Jason would know what was it anyways.

"Hey Jackson,"the blonde greeted as he waved his hand. Percy waved back, at the same time keeping his other hand on the controller. He couldn't wait to see Jason's reaction when he starts moving him crazily. 

"Grace,"

"What's that you're hiding?"he panicked a little yet maintained his composure.

"Nothing,"he tried smiling reassuringly but he knew that Jason wasn't fooled. The said blonde looked down at him with an expression he couldn't really pinpoint.

"Okay...you want to dual or something? I'm bored," 

"Sure. Same for me I guess. I have nothing to do," Jason turned his back to Percy and started to head towards the training arena.  _Now._ He told himself as he whipped out the controller from his back. He pressed the 'X' button. Jason suddenly jerked backwards. The brunette had to control his laughter. He knew that Piper was nearby them;she had promised him that she would watch Jason Grace turn into Jason Ungraceful.

"What the..." Jason said surprised as Percy pressed the triangle and square buttons simultaneously. Percy couldn't stop himself. He burst into laughter as Jason 'danced' around, his face in total shock, trying to stop himself. The both of them had attracted attention obviously and the demigods surrounding them were all laughing at Jason. Percy made himself comfortable on the floor, sitting cross legged and placing the controller on his lap as he pressed random buttons mercilessly. But what he didn't know was that Jason too had a trick up his sleeve.


End file.
